


Fleur de Grèce

by malurette



Category: Le Comte de Monte-Cristo | Count of Monte Cristo - Alexandre Dumas
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/F, F/M, Gen, Jealousy, i may update this later, surprise crackship, wife husbandry
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-05-18
Updated: 2017-10-26
Packaged: 2017-11-05 14:00:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/407232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Une paire de mini-fics, où Haydée réaffirme son attachement à Edmond.<br/>EDIT, ajout d'une 3ème : La rencontre de Haydée avec Valentine dérape un peu. <br/>4ème : Entre déchus.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Fleur de Grèce

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Son attachement à son maître.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Fleur de Grèce  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Le Comte de Monte-Cristo  
>  **Personnages/Couple :** Haydée, Edmond ; mention de Valentine  
>  **Genre :** jaloux  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Disclaimer :** propriété d’Alexandre Dumas, je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.
> 
>  **Avertissements :** possible squick dans leur relation  
>  **Prompt :** sur Haydée, pour Rapunzelita (novembre ‘06)  
>  **Nombre de mots :** près de 200 

« Tu as mis quelque chose de "spécial" dans ce thé, Haydée ?  
\- Oui, mon maître.  
\- En quel honneur ?  
\- Je n’aime pas te voir regarder cette Valentine, » avoue la belle esclave sans hésiter, sans manifester le moindre trouble : à ses yeux, c’est une raison parfaitement valable.

« Je sais que tu t’occupes d’elle comme un père de sa fille, reprend-elle, mais pendant que tu la veilles, tu m’oublies.  
\- Belle enfant, jamais !  
\- Tu me servis de père à moi aussi, quand tu me pris sous ta protection, et je ne suis qu’à toi. Tu es libre de me laisser, bien sûr, mais je suis jalouse de te voir te choisir une nouvelle fille.  
\- Haydée, Haydée, aucune enfant ne prendra jamais ta place, voyons. Tu le sais.  
\- Oui. Je le crois désormais : ton regard s’adoucit. Quand tu seras enfin vengé, maître de ma vie et de mon cœur, m’aimeras-tu comme une femme et plus comme ta fille ?  
\- Si tu continues à charmer mes tisanes, douce fleur de Grèce, sans nul doute… et tout porte à croire que ce jour ne tardera plus désormais. »


	2. Toujours

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Un conte de fées un peu tordu.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Conte de fées  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Le Comte de Monte Cristo  
>  **Personnages/Couple :** Haydée/Le Comte  
>  **Genre :** plutôt gen  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Disclaimer :** propriété d’Alexandre Dumas ; je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.
> 
>  **Prompt :** "depuis toujours" pour Sheepnimrauko (post Noël ‘07)  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 165

Une princesse est destinée à épouser un Prince, c’est ce que sa mère et ses suivantes répétaient à Haydée depuis sa plus tendre enfance. Elle s’en est fait une idée un peu fantaisiste, étant enfant. En grandissant, elle a compris son erreur et a commencé à craindre le mariage politique avec un voisin qui ne lui plairait pas ; la réalité fut pire encore. La fille du Pacha de Janina, vendue comme esclave ! Ça semblait impossible.

Pourtant, les contes de Vassiliki et des esclaves de naguère avaient leur part de vérité : Haydée eut de la chance dans son malheur. L’homme qui l’acheta, s’il garda dans sa main sa liberté, ne la traita pas moins avec les égards dus à son rang. Dans sa maison, elle était servante et princesse à la fois. Elle lui en était reconnaissante : elle ne voulait plus vivre dans le monde extérieur, juste rester auprès de lui. Le voilà donc, le prince qu’elle attendait depuis toujours !


	3. Haydée & Valentine - De ces idées

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Où Haydée rencontre Valentine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** De ces idées…  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Le Comte de Monte-Cristo  
>  **Personnages/Couples :** Haydée(/Edmond)/Valentine  
>  **Genre :** euh, crack pairing ?  
>  **Gradation :** PG-13 / T  
>  **Légalité :** propriété d’Alexandre Dumas, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Prompt :** « Ça fera bien, encadré au-dessus de mon trône. » »  
> d’après Koklico> sur un Arbre à Drabbles (11-17 juillet ’12)  
>  ~~ **Notes :** WTF self?~~  
>  **Continuité/Spoil éventuel :** pfouu… je ne sais plus, mais assez loin dans le bouquin j’imagine ?  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 100

Trônant sur son sofa comme la reine qu’elle aurait pu être, Haydée accueille Valentine.  
Apprenant que son bien-aimé maître a recueilli une autre jeune fille, elle a absolument tenu à faire sa connaissance : la voilà devant elle. Elle la détaille et l’étudie. Et ce qu’elle voit la satisfait.

\- Tu n’as pas encore ce qu’il faut pour séduire un homme, tu ne m’es donc aucune menace.  
\- Soyez assurée que je ne veux rien de votre maître, se défend Valentine.  
\- Et d’un autre ? Veux-tu que je t’apprenne ? Avec toi, je suis sûre que ça serait un plaisir. Pour nous deux.


	4. Entre déchus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Deux tristes destins qui se rencontrent.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Entre déchus…  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Le Comte de Monte Cristo  
>  **Personnages/Couple :** Le Comte, Haydée  
>  **Genre :** doux-amer  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Légalité :** propriété d’ Alexandre Dumas, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Prompt :** « Allons, peut-être pourrait-il les aider ? »  
> d’après Alaiya666 sur un Arbre à Drabbles (o2 – 12 mai ’14)  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 100

Lésé, dépouillé de tous ses biens, séparé de ses anciens proches et privé même de son nom, l’évadé du Château d’If contemple le désert qu’est sa vie. Il est un fantôme assis sur un tas d’or. Il peut acheter tout et n’importe quoi, sauf sa vie passé. Edmond Dantès est mort. Il peut tenter de s’inventer de nouveaux personnages, de nouvelles vies, mais rien ne lui rendra ce qu’il a perdu.

Quand il croise cette princesse déchue, il faut absolument qu’il la rachète. Sous prétexte qu’elle est une marchandise prestigieuse… À la vérité, par pitié leurs destins se ressemblent.


End file.
